


to dance once more

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Dragons, Fights, Ghosts, Kinda, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Stabbing, Swearing, Violence, Weddings, and i took that to heart, didn't know if it was graphic or not so be cautious, i searched too much stuff for this fanfic, lmk if i need to tag smth, mc kills someone in self defense and grief, non-graphic descriptions of corpses, ok a lot doesn't make sense in this fic but i do what i want, prompt said 'all the angst', remus-esque metaphor, roman rules a kingdom, snake attack, the father-son wedding dance doesn't actually exist but i decided to fuck that, time period: (microsoft error noises), very brief mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: Roman's wedding was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, until disaster struck.His husband, Virgil, was dead.He hears of a clearing where someone can see dead loved ones, and Roman goes on a journey to see Virgil one last time.(This fic is based on thisprompt)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	to dance once more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> Special thanks to my friend [Faye](https://fayethegae.tumblr.com/) for helping me and tolerating my screaming
> 
> Thank you to Z, who agreed to beta read this for me even though it had character death
> 
> Also thank you to the people in the LAOFT discord server for giving me motivation and helping me with some plot points
> 
> The song used in this fic is I can't help falling in love with you, but I was listening to this [version](https://youtu.be/Bon37lZ5ZYA) during the wedding and dance scenes, and [this one](https://youtu.be/PDboeQfAsww) during the ambush and the ending scenes.
> 
> I re-wrote the goddamn fight scene 3 times :')
> 
> Some visuals:  
> [Virgil's suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/529384131186458391/)  
> [Roman's suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/568227677960980032/) (but i added his sash from his normal outfit)

It was King Roman and Virgil’s wedding, and Roman couldn’t be happier.

They had a spring wedding near the outskirts of the kingdom to see the flowers in full bloom, and they made this day so beautiful.

Their only guests at the wedding were their friends, family, and a few guards, since Virgil didn’t like crowds.

In just a few minutes, he was about to see his stormcloud walk down the aisle. Some of the guests were wondering why Virgil took so long, but Roman knew that Virgil was just nervous.

He admired his outfit again. A white suit with golden tassel and embroidery, along with a red sash. He was thankful for Virgil’s mother for making this for him.

The music started to play, and then Virgil appeared, walking alongside his father.

He was wearing a black dress shirt, violet vest and pants, and a tie. He was also wearing a flower crown made of roses, courtesy of his best man, Patton. He was still wearing his signature eyeshadow under his eyes. 

Virgil reached the altar, and he turned to face Roman, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Hey stormcloud, I thought you’d leave me standing here with how much time you took to get ready,” Roman teased.

Virgil chuckled. “Ro, you know I’d never leave you . Even if I’m nervous as hell.”

“Distinguished guests, we are here today to join King Roman Reynolds and Virgil Sanders in the union of marriage,” Logan Croft, Roman’s royal advisor and their wedding officiant, said to the guests.

“The grooms have each prepared vows that they will say now.”

_Here goes nothing,_ Roman thought.

“I know I always say it Virgil, but you are more important than you think you are. After my parents’ deaths, I suddenly had to take care of a whole kingdom. My people were demanding me to fix their problems, to find out who killed my parents, and to be a good ruler even though I had little guidance.” 

“If I made even one mistake, it could lead to disastrous consequences. Then, I met you. You made me laugh with your sarcastic comments. You didn’t demand anything from me, even though I was a king. You have defended me so much. I love you for all of those things and more.” 

Roman could feel his eyes tearing up, but he continued. “Virgil, you are so wonderful, and I am prepared to spend my life with you at my side.”

Virgil was also crying, tears ruining his make-up. “I didn’t expect to be married to royalty, but here I am now. I thought that because of my anxiety, no one would ever want to be with me. Then you came along with your annoying songs, being so pretty. Even though you were running a kingdom, you still had time for me. You tried to help me as much as you possibly could.”

The guests were all crying. Even Logan, who never showed any sort of emotion, and Remus, who usually pretended to gag when he saw public displays of affection. 

“Roman, you may be a self-sacrificing idiot, but you’re _my_ self-sacrificing idiot. I’ll protect you from everything, and I would always help you in your royal duties.”

“And now: do you, King Roman Reynolds, take Virgil Sanders to be your husband?” Logan asked him.

“I do,” he said, wiping away his tears.

“And do you, Virgil Sanders, take Roman Reynolds to be your husband?”

Virgil smiled. “I do.”

They exchanged rings, both of their hands shaking.

“And with the power vested in me, I now declare you married. You may now kiss the groom.”

Virgil cupped Roman’s cheek, then their lips met. Roman picked Virgil up bridal style.

“Put me down, Roman!” Virgil said, “We are in public!”

He was smiling and laughing, so Roman thought that he couldn’t be serious.

“And let you go? Never!” he exclaimed, “Now let’s head back to the castle. I for one, cannot wait to have our first dance as a married couple.”

* * *

Roman couldn’t believe it. They were _married._ So many bad things happened during the past year, but there was nothing that could ruin this day.

They were heading to their reception riding in carriages. Virgil was leaning on his shoulder and had his eyes closed, looking more relaxed than he’d ever seen him.

“You seem happy,” he said.

Virgil opened his eyes. “Maybe because I am, Ro. I’m capable of being relaxed, you know.”

Roman let out a dramatic gasp. “Virgil Sanders, relaxed? The same person who didn’t allow me to drink a glass of water that was left for only a few minutes because he thought he was poisoned, could _relax_?”

They both laughed for a few minutes. “Seriously, I’m glad you could relax even a little,” he told him.

“I need to relax now, because you said when we get nearer to the castle there would be people cheering.”

As soon as he said that, they entered the kingdom.

Their subjects were cheering for them, throwing flowers, and holding up signs congratulating Roman and Virgil on their marriage.

Roman was waving to them, but Virgil was too shy to even show his face.

“Come on, Virgil,” Roman said, “there’s nothing wrong with showing your face to the crowd. It won’t kill you.”

“I know Roman, but I’m not really as good looking as you.”

He gasped. “Nonsense! You are as pretty as the night sky, dear.”

Virgil blushed. “Fine, but only waving. No speaking, or anything dramatic.”

Roman hugged him. “Wonderful! Now show our subjects your pretty face!”

With some hesitation, Virgil faced the crowd and gave a tiny wave.

They were ecstatic. The people started cheering louder for him. Virgil was having a hard time concealing his blush.

“See Virgil, there’s nothing wrong with showing your face to the crowd!” he exclaimed.

“I’m still pretty anxious about it, but I guess it wasn’t as bad that I thought it would be,” Virgil conceded.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, they were once again met with cheers.

Virgil was getting more anxious over the loud noise, so Roman led him to their seats.

Some of the guests from the neighboring kingdoms went up to them to congratulate them. Roman made sure to keep the pleasantries quick to not distress Virgil more.

“Are you alright, Virge? Do you need to get away?” Roman asked him.

“I’m okay, slightly overwhelmed though,” He replied.

“Why?”

“It’s just that, our wedding is different from others. We’re the first same-sex royal couple, we got married near the outskirts of the kingdom instead of the church, among other things. Some of our guests are royals from other kingdoms, what if they’re not impressed?”

Roman took Virgil’s hand. “Stormcloud, you don’t need to be worried by all of that. Sure, our wedding may be unconventional. It doesn’t matter if they’re not happy about our wedding, it’s our special day, not theirs.”

Virgil smiled at him. “Thanks Ro, you’re the best.”

“You’re welcome Virge.” At that moment, the host announced that the mother-son dance was starting.

“Don’t worry Virge, you’ll be great,” Roman said when he noticed that Virgil was nervous. “You practiced this many times. After this we’ll dance next and I asked the orchestra to play our favorite song instead, like I promised.”

Virgil beamed then gave him a peck on the cheek, and met his mother in the center of the ballroom. He took her hand and started to dance.

Virgil’s mother couldn’t dance well due to her aching joints, but their dance still beautiful. She was wearing a purple dress she made to match with her son, and the lights from the chandeliers made them shine.

Roman felt a surge of jealousy. His mother died the previous year, so he couldn’t dance with them.

“Hey Ro bro, you okay?” his brother, Remus asked.

“Hey Re, why do you have a dagger? Aren’t you off duty?” Roman replied, deflecting the question.

“Okay, first of all, just because I’m off duty for your wedding doesn’t mean I can’t wield a cool dagger. Me without a weapon is like, a bird without its feathers and its wings chopped off.”

Roman cringed at that mental image. “Re, can you not-”

“And second of all,” Remus interrupted, “you miss mom, don’t you. I can tell you’re trying to deny it.”

Remus was an annoying little shit, but he knew Roman better than everyone else, even Virgil.

“Well yes,” Roman admitted, “I always expected that I would dance with her in my wedding, and after that she and Dad would watch me dance with my husband. They can’t do that now.”

“Don’t worry Ro,” – Remus put a hand on Roman’s shoulder – “I’m pretty sure they would be happy for you. Even dead people could tell you’re smitten for the emo. You guys aren’t really subtle.”

Roman mock gasped. “Roasting me in my own wedding Remus? Have you sunk that low?”

“You know nothing’s low for me, Ro.” They both laughed.

“Seriously Remus, thank you. I miss Mom and Dad so much, but at least I have you and Virgil.”

Remus gave him a small smile. “Of course Ro, we’re not gonna leave. Plus, you shouldn’t be sad in your wedding.”

After Virgil and his mother finished dancing, the father-son dance began. It was a new tradition, one Roman’s father created.

When his father announced this, Roman was so excited for the day when he and his father would dance on his wedding.

He looked at Remus to see if he was thinking the same thing. He was smiling at Virgil and his father, but that smile was forced. He had the same face Virgil made when he sensed danger.

It took a second, maybe even less, for Remus to realize what’s going on. Roman was starting to get worried too.

“Re, what’s going on? Is there something wrong?” he asked.

Remus didn’t need to answer his question because at that moment, swords were being pulled out of their scabbards, and they began to attack all at once.

* * *

The people next to them were the first victims. The room and their swords were now covered in blood. Everyone started screaming and running to the doors.

“Roman, Virgil! Behind me!” Remus shouted.

The guards were arriving. Some of them helped the guests escape. The others were fighting the assassins.

They ran toward Remus, Roman almost getting stabbed. Remus managed to block the sword and kill their attacker. 

“I need to get you guys out of the castle.” Remus grabbed both of their hands and ran, Virgil and Roman barely keeping pace.

More people were dying now. Some were the ambushers, but he could see the unmoving bodies of the guards and guests. Roman nearly vomited at the sight of a familiar face, pale and covered in blood. 

He focused on Virgil and Remus instead. Remus was concentrated on saving them, but Roman could tell he was close to panicking.

Virgil was doing everything he could to calm himself down. Roman took his hand and squeezed it.

They were getting farther from the ballroom. People were still screaming, but he barely heard them over the sound of his heartbeat.

“Remus, two people are chasing us, and they’re getting closer!” Virgil shouted.

“You guys keep running, I’ll hold them off!” Remus replied, letting go of their hands to fight.

Roman had a bad feeling about Remus separating from them, but he did what Remus said.

He couldn’t help himself, and kept looking back.

Remus managed to block their swords, but fighting 2 assassins at once is something no guard can do on their own.

“Roman, don’t look back! We can’t get distracted!” Virgil said as he pulled on Roman’s arm. “Remus can survive on his own!”

Roman took one look back at Remus, then followed Virgil.

He squeezed Virgil’s hand tighter. Whether to comfort himself or Virgil, he didn’t know. Maybe both.

They were about to escape when they heard someone scream.

Someone they knew.

“REMUS!” they shouted at the same time.

They started running back to him. The sight that greeted them wasn’t a good one.

Remus was stabbed in the chest. He had cuts all over his body and his clothes were tattered. His arms were broken, and Remus’ sword was nowhere to be found.

Remus managed to kill one of the assassins, their body lying a few meters away. The other one was nowhere to be found.

“No.” Roman kneeled down and tried to find a pulse, movement, anything that would indicate that Remus was still alive.

“NO!” He leaned on Virgil’s shoulder and started to cry when he didn’t find anything. “No, no, not Remus…”

Virgil kneeled down too and put his arm around Roman. He didn’t know Remus well, but he was crying for him too.

They stayed there, ignoring the screams, the danger, and everything else. His brother was gone, and nothing would ever bring him back.

Virgil wiped away his tears. “Roman, we need to go-”

A sword appeared from behind, Virgil tried to pull Roman away from it, but was too slow. There was a fresh wound on his left arm, and he tried not to wince in pain. 

The assassin didn’t give up, and soon Roman and Virgil’s clothes were ripped and covered in blood.

“Virgil, I think I know how to get rid of them,” Roman said, pulling Virgil’s hand to lead him to a hallway.

“What are we going to do? We’re both wounded, and have no weapons!” Virgil asked.

“I know all the passageways in the castle, we could lose them.”

Virgil was still wary of this plan, but he agreed. “I trust you, Roman.”

* * *

“Oh shit,” Virgil whispered as he saw that the assassin was close by.

‘Oh shit’ was a bit of an understatement. In Roman’s panic, he forgot that they both had multiple cuts, and they left a blood trail.

They took some bandages from the medical wing, and snuck out to the balcony. Not only were there few places to hide, but there was a chance someone could fall off.

They were hiding behind a large column, both of them watching the assassin swing their sword.

“Oh no, oh no, how are we going to get past them?” Virgil asked.

“We can’t,” Roman answered, his face pale. “This column is barely big enough for us to hide. No matter what direction we run, they will still see us. We either have to fight the assassin, or outrun them.”

“The assassin was fast enough to catch up to us, so fighting is our only option.”

Virgil gestured to their wounds.

“I know the odds look bleak for us, but we can do it!” Roman tried to reassure him.

“Oh really now?”

They turned their heads to the sound of the unfamiliar voice, trembling.

The assassin was right in front of them, and they had both of them cornered.

_Oh no._

“You’re not getting away easily.”

They barely had enough time to move out of the way as the assassin slashed their sword, leaving a scratch on the wall.

Roman nearly toppled over, if Virgil didn’t grab him by the waist last second. The assassin nearly stabbed his shoulder but Roman punched him in the stomach before he could do so.

His wound started throbbing again and he clutched his shoulder. They couldn’t fight well in this condition. 

Virgil was thinking the same thing. He punched them in the face before grabbing Roman’s hand and running.

They almost left the balcony when the assassin kicked Virgil’s legs, making them fall onto the floor.

They were about to stab Roman when Virgil pushed him out of the way, taking the sword instead.

“Virgil, no!” Roman screamed.

He sunk onto the ground, bleeding profusely from the wound on his chest.

“Roman,” Virgil coughed, “you have to go, now!”

He got stabbed again, and Virgil stopped moving.

Roman looked at the body of his husband, then looked at the assassin with tears in his eyes.

“YOU MONSTER!” he screamed. “I’LL PAY YOU FOR THIS!”

Roman continued fighting with the assassin, the only thing he was focused on was getting revenge for his husband, his brother, and the rest of his loved ones.

They may have a sword, but Roman was faster than them, and managed to leave a couple of bruises. Likewise, they gave Roman some new wounds, but he was too angry to care.

Roman punched them. “That’s for my husband.”

While the assassin were trying to regain their balance, Roman punched them again. “That’s for my brother.”

They tried to stab him, but he dodged and kicked them, making them let go of their sword. “That’s for killing my guests.”

The assassin was leaning on the edge of the balcony now.

Roman grabbed the collar of their shirt. “And this, is for ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.” He pushed them off the balcony, and let go.

He didn’t bother to watch them fall. The adrenaline and rage disappeared, leaving him feeling empty.

Roman walked up to where Virgil’s body lie. The floor was covered in blood, but Roman payed that no mind as he kneeled down near his husband’s corpse.

He remembered Virgil’s sacrifice, and he started to cry, grieving for everything he lost today.

* * *

It has been a few months after the incident, and Roman couldn’t be more miserable.

The incident left twelve people dead, twenty-one people injured, and a grieving heart.

Roman felt so _empty._ He felt the same way when his parents died, but without Virgil’s sarcastic comments that made him laugh, or his hugs that always made him relax, there was nothing that could cheer him up.

It was hard to sleep at night when all he could think about was the ambush, and when he did he had nightmares about it.

It was hard to investigate who killed his parents, along with the ones who ambushed their wedding reception. He knew it would help arrest the people who killed all of his loved ones, but being reminded of their deaths would cause him to break down.

It was hard to do _anything_ without Virgil by his side _._

After another restless night, he decided to go to the library. Reading about myths and legends always helped him relax when he was a child.

Strolling through the library with only a lantern for light, he took a book from a shelf and sat down on the floor.

After what could be a few minutes, or hours, he found a chapter about a clearing where one could see dead loved ones.

On instinct, he started to read the entire chapter.

The Clearing was located in the middle of the woods in the edge of the kingdom. The journey is said to be perilous. There were many dangerous creatures that one would have to fight. There was also a guardian who would determine whether your love was true or not.

It only appears at a certain day, at a certain time. You could only visit there once. When the moon is at its zenith, everything will disappear.

Roman knew the risks if he tried to get to the clearing. First of all, it could just be a myth. If he died, there would be no remaining members of the royal bloodline, and it would cause chaos. Even if he did survive, he wouldn’t be in good shape.

He looked at the purple ring on his left hand, and thought of Virgil. He remembered the way Virgil’s had was shaking as he put it on Roman’s hand.

He remembered how Virgil didn’t even hesitate to take the sword instead to save him.

Roman decided that, myth or not, he was going to the clearing. He would risk everything just to see his stormcloud again.

* * *

“Your majesty? Why did you want to see me?” Logan questioned.

Roman sighed. “I am going on a trip, and I want to grant you the title of regent, and you will be ruling the kingdom for that time.”

“Regent sir? Not that I’m refusing, but why me? ” Logan replied. “Also, why does this meeting have to be a secret?”

“For your first question, you are my most trusted advisor and you have enough knowledge on how to run this kingdom. Second of all, I don’t want people to know where I’m going.”

“Sir? Why not?” Logan was getting more and more confused.

“I heard of a clearing where one can see dead loved ones, and I want to see Virgil again.”

“But Roman, those stories aren’t even real!” Logan snapped, “And even if it’s true, the journey is perilous. Are you going to leave your entire kingdom just for a _myth!?”_

He kept telling him to not do it and rethink his decision, until he saw the sad expression on Roman’s face.

“Look, even if it isn’t true, and I die on the way, at least I tried. It’s just-” he sobbed, “I feel like I’m dying every day I live without Virgil, might as well die trying to see him again.”

He couldn’t contain his tears anymore. Logan stared in silence, wondering what to say.

“Alright princey,” Logan relented, calling him his childhood nickname. “I do not understand emotions well, but if this is what you feel you should do to handle your grief, do it.”

Roman hugged him. “Really?”

“Even if I said no, I think you would still do it,” Logan replied.

He snickered. “You know me so well Lo, thank you for understanding.”

“Of course I know you well, we have been friends since we were kids.” Logan patted his hair affectionately. “I will make sure I will do my best to manage the kingdom while you’re away.”

“Thank you so much Logan. And, if I come back, can we spend more time together?”

“I would enjoy that,” Logan said, a smile on his face.

Roman wrote the letter saying that Logan would become his regent, and signed it. Logan helped him pack food, water, clothes, and other things he would need for the journey.

“Well, farewell Logan,” Roman said. “Hope you have a better time ruling than me.”

“Goodbye Roman,” Logan hesitated before saying, “please stay safe.”

“I’ll try. No promises though,” Roman replied.

He walked to the woods in the middle of the night. When he reached the edge, he paused, looking back at the castle.

_I’ll see you soon, Virgil._

* * *

When he entered the forest, the trees hid the moon, his only light source.

The legends say to just follow the path, but due to the darkness he couldn’t find it.

_I need to start a fire,_ Roman thought, _and quickly._

There were creatures in the woods. Dangerous ones. Only a few people entered this forest, and come back.

Every sound seemed hostile. Roman was becoming more and more scared by the minute.

At last, he finally made a fire. He only had enough light to see a bit of the path and the trees, but it’ll have to do.

Roman took a few steps, and hit his foot on a rock. The pain was bad, but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

The rock he hit his foot on was actually a snake den, and there was a snake coming out of it, hissing loudly.

He started to panic, and threw rocks at it.

The snake, who was previously just crawling away, lunged at him.

Roman remembered that Logan once said that snakes won’t attack unprovoked. _Dammit, why couldn’t he just think before doing something!_

The snake missed, but continued trying. Roman dodged, and tried to take out the knife he packed.

He managed to cut of its head. He started to relax, but the snake head nearly bit him.

_What the fuck?_ The snake head was coming closer. He threw rocks at it again.

One of the bigger rocks managed to hit the snake head, and it stopped moving.

Roman sighed in relief. This journey was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

The deeper in the woods Roman was, the more dangerous were the creatures he encountered.

Some of the animals also started to change. Sometimes the change was small, such as a bigger ear, or eyes of a different color.

It wasn’t until he saw one transform into a human did he realize that the reason why most people don’t leave the forest alive is because _there were mythical creatures here._

His fascination with legends and myths, and his knowledge on their strengths and weaknesses, came in handy with fighting them.

The food Roman packed wasn’t enough. There were days when he couldn’t find something to eat.

There were days when he couldn’t sleep either. The trees blocked the light, so he couldn’t tell what time of day it was.

Roman’s nightmares became worse too, so even if he did sleep, it would only be for a few hours.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been walking in these woods. It could be days, it could be months. Maybe even years.

Sometimes Roman thinks that he should probably give up and let the creatures kill him. When he feels like he’s lost the will to live, he thinks of Virgil, his family, and his friends. He had to stay alive for them.

After what he estimates to be six months, he was almost at the clearing.

Roman knew there was a guardian who would determine if his love was true. If it thinks it is, it would allow him to go to the clearing.

If it thinks it wasn’t, well Roman didn’t want to think about that.

He looked up and _wow,_ the guardian was a _dragon._ It had green eyes, red scales, and was as big as the trees of the forest

If Roman wasn’t worried that it would think that he wasn’t worthy, he would have been so excited to see one.

“Uh, are you the guardian of the clearing?” Roman asked cautiously.

The dragon was surprised to hear his voice. It crouched down to see him better.

“Yes, I am.” The dragon’s voice was nothing he expected. It sounded aggressive, even hoarse. “If your love is true, I will allow you to go to the clearing. If not, I will attack.”

“Okay, I am here to see my husband, Virgil.” Roman was trembling a bit now.

It didn’t speak. This dragon wasn’t like any of the legends he has heard of.

“You said that you’re supposed to judge whether my love is true or not. Do I have to do something to prove it?” Roman asked the guardian.

It just stared at him. Roman was starting to get a little worried.

“Please, let me go into the clearing. I need to see my husband again,” he begged.

“And why should I?” it sneered.

“My husband, Virgil, sacrificed his life to save me. He supported me when I was running a kingdom when my parents died,” he said.

“I left my kingdom to travel in the woods. I fought many normal and magical creatures, experienced days where I couldn’t eat or sleep, to visit a clearing that could be just a myth.

“I did all of that just because there was a chance that I could see him again. I promised him that we would dance in our wedding, to his favorite song, before he died. I want to fulfil that promise.”

Roman started to cry. “I want to see my stormcloud one last time, so that we could dance once more.”

The dragon kept staring at Roman as he shed a few tears.

“Your dedication to your husband is strong. Nothing like I have ever seen,” it declared. “Your love is true. Now, climb onto my back, I will take you there.”

“You….you want me to ride on your back?” Roman asked.

The dragon nodded. “Yes. I don’t do this often, but you are running out of time. Flying would get you there faster.”

“Running out of _time!?”_

He didn’t hesitate to climb on the dragon’s back. When the dragon was sure that he wouldn’t fall off, it spread its wings and soared.

For the first time in a long while, Roman could see the sky. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange glow. He looked down and he could see the tops of the trees.

Roman felt like he was _free._ Free from responsibilities, free from his grief, free from everything.

He couldn’t help himself from laughing the entire time. This made him feel better than he had these last few months.

Roman looked down again, and he could see the clearing. He realized that he was _so_ close to seeing his husband. That thought made him so happy that he couldn’t stop grinning if he was trying to.

The dragon landed onto the clearing, and let Roman climb down to the ground.

“Thank you, for bringing me here,” he said.

“It is no problem. Now, go see your loved ones again.”

He walked to the center of the clearing. No one was there.

Was he too early? Was he too _late?_ Surely the dragon wouldn’t have brought him here if it was too late.

“Woah, Ro bro. You’re starting to act like Virgil,” a familiar voice said.

“REMUS!” Roman tackle hugged him. “You’re here!”

His brother was here. Pale, slightly incorporeal, but here.

“You sound like you thought that you didn’t consider me a loved one,” Remus teased, “of course I’m here, the legend says dead loved _ones_ Ro. Plural.”

“Wait, if you’re here, that does that mean-” Roman didn’t need to finish his sentence. “Mom, Dad!”

“Hi son, I’ve missed you so much. I don’t know why I didn’t expect you to do this, but I did.” His father kissed his forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”

His mother hugged him. “I missed you too. I know you had a hard time after our deaths, but you still prevailed.”

More people arrived. His grandparents, his old nannies, his old friends. While Roman was happy to see them all, he was trying to look for the person he really came here for.

“Roman? You’re here?” Virgil asked.

Roman turned to the sound of his voice. He was just as beautiful as he was when he was still alive. And still wearing his clothes from their wedding.

Remus smiled at Roman. “Come on, go to your husband. Who knows what reckless decisions you would make every time you spend one more second without him.”

He laughed, then hugged Remus again. Roman walked up to his husband and kissed his hand.

“Hey Virgil, for once you’re the good-looking one of the couple,” Roman teased.

“Roman you….you fucking idiot,” Virgil said. “You sacrificed everything to go to a clearing that you weren’t sure existed _just_ because you wanted to see me again.”

“Well, you _did_ call me a self-sacrificing idiot in your vows, you should have expected this,” Roman replied.

“And I didn’t come here just to see you.” He held his hand out to Virgil. They were surrounded by Roman’s friends and family, but they still gave them enough space.

“Shall we dance?”

* * *

Virgil took Roman’s hand and put his on Roman’s shoulder. “You did promise me.”

Roman laughed and put his other hand on Virgil’s waist. “We don’t have any music, do you want to sing instead?”

“Just this once.” Virgil smiled as they started to slow dance.

“ _Wise men say, only fools rush in,_ ” Roman sang. “ _But I can’t help,”  
_  
 _“Falling in love with you,_ ” Virgil continued.

_“Shall I stay, would it be a sin?”_ they started singing at the same time, _“if I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

As they continued dancing, Roman closed his eyes and let himself imagine.

He imagined that they were at their wedding, and their guests were watching them. There was no ambush, no death, just two newlyweds dancing.

_“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_ ” he crooned. Virgil gave him a fond smile.

“ _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be,_ ” Virgil sang in the softest voice imaginable.

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_ ” everyone else started singing with them, _“for I can’t help falling in love with you._ ”

If Roman ignored how Virgil and everyone else were pale and glowing slightly, or how injured he was, he could pretend that it was true.

_“Like a river flows,”_ Virgil held his cheek, and kissed him.

It was short, soft, and sweet. Roman couldn’t remember a time he felt more in love.

_“Surely to the sea,”_ Roman leaned into Virgil’s touch.

_“Darling so it goes some things are meant to be,”_ they sang, and they meant it.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too,”_ everyone else joined in again, _“for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ they said, both of them now crying.

They continued dancing, though it was more like a spinning hug. Roman put his head on Virgil’s.

“Stormcloud?”

Virgil blushed at the petname. “Yeah, Ro?”

“I love you so much,” he confessed.

“Well, you _did_ leave your kingdom and go into a journey into the woods to see me again, it’s pretty obvious,” Virgil teased. “But I love you too, you idiot.”

Roman gasped dramatically. “Will you ever stop calling me an idiot?”

“Hmm…..no.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Roman laughed.

Virgil laughed too, and Roman felt warmth in his chest. He was so beautiful in the moonlight.

Wait, moonlight?

He looked up and the moon was almost right above them.

_Oh no._

_“When the moon is at its zenith, everything will disappear,” the myth said._

“Roman, you have to go, now!” Virgil shouted when he noticed it too, “If you don’t leave, you’ll fade along with the clearing!”

“I don’t want to leave you again! I can’t live without you, Virgil!” Roman was starting to tear up. “I feel like I’m dying every day I live in a world without you, stormcloud.”

Virgil held his face again. “Roman, you have so much to live for. I sacrificed my life to save you, and I don’t regret it. I know it will be hard without me, but you can do it.” He kissed him one last time.

He started to fade as well. “Goodbye Roman, I’ll miss you.”

“NO!” Roman screamed as Virgil disappeared.

Trying to hold back tears, he started to run.

The clearing was fading faster and faster. His family and friends disappearing along with it, fading away in a fog of white smoke. The moonlight made the clearing glimmer.

It would be a beautiful sight, if it didn’t break his heart.

The clearing was about to disappear completely, Roman managed to jump into the forest before it disappeared completely.

He stared as the clearing faded away in a wisp of smoke. The clearing now looked like another part of the woods.   
  


Roman couldn’t contain his tears anymore. He sunk to his knees, and cried.

He could still feel Virgil’s last kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> don't come after me pls
> 
> I've been writing so many fics, so I'll be taking a break from writing for a week. I'm not quitting, just need to rest. 
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
